The Princess  Life after becoming Queen
by xxshia la beouf is fitxxxxx
Summary: Mia plans to get married but will disaster and Micheal Lilys brother get in the way, Micheal pretends to have a girlfriend and stays at the palace and later proposes to Mia. Will Mia decide she still has feelings for Michael or not.
1. Chapter 1

**The princess diaries - life after becoming queen**

Name: The princess diaries - life after becoming queen

Author: Sofia The Nigel Harman Lover

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Pairings:Mia/Nicholas, Andrew/Alicia, Clarice/Joseph

Summary: Mia plans to get married but will disaster and Micheal (Lilys brother )get in the way

Disclaimer: the Princess Diaries is Meg Cabots work.

**Chapter One: The Catchup**

19th August (day after becoming queen) 12:00pm

I cant believe its been 31 days since I was told I had to marry to become queen. Andrew my ex boyfriend is married to Lady Alicia and is keeping in touch and he thinks im an amazing queen.

Nicholas you may ask we have been staying in touch and yesterday he proposed and I accepted and willl be getting married in thirty days.

And Michael (Lilyss Brother) is staying in touch and has a girlfriend called Amelia, and he looking for an engagement ring so he can propose, Wouldnt it be gr8 if we had a joint weddding we are both getting on with our lives since we kissed, when I was first a princess.

We are still friends.

Clarice my Grandmother is still at the palace with new husband Joseph, who she married yesterday, on the day I became Queen.

Charlotte is helping me still, and I still needsome queen lessons whenI I slip up.

Lily is now3 living int he palace since she has finished graudate school at Burkley.

I cant believe I havent seen Nicholas since he proposed!!!

Only joking Nicholas iis living in the palace.

Fat Louie still chases Maurice but has started to settle in his new diamond encrusted, mini mall , luxury furniture home.

Helen my glamourous mother is staying home with my step father.

But is visiting in the summer. Its gr8 being a queen.

ive never got my, delicate skull covered, brain over why 5 yrs ago I never wanted to be a princess,

its like heaven my my fully installed up to date shiny gorgeous dripping in diamonds designer wardrobe,

I still love Andrew but not as much as Nicholas

And I can now legally drive my sky blue flashy mustang, though Id rather drive my, alcohol filled , limousine,

complete with pink and silver diamond encrusted plasma tv so beautiful u simply cant take your eyes of it , or the carriage.

But I still drive my mustang when Im going out to look for something sometimes I even resort to weqaring a wig.

Im so happy to be going back to the palace and looking at the fountain ,

which me and Nicholas fell into a few weeks ago.

And I still have the gorgeous Ruby coloured layered diamond encrusted , strapless , stunning birthday dress. I will be twenty two

I have also mastered the tricky element of riding side saddle on a horse wihtout my wooden legged friend , Herbie,

Ah , here at last I have finally landed in Genovia and this time there will be no Lily jumping out of my closet and no trouble or will there ?!!

**Soz for shortness of chapter , next one will be longer hope u enjoyed it, **

**Will update when I get 2 reviews so plz start reviewing **

**Thankz **

**Sofia The Nigle Harman Lover**


	2. Chapter 2  The desicion

**The Princess Diaries - life** **after becoming queen**

**Chapter two - **

**19th August ,1:00pm:**

"Welcome home Queen Mia." Charlotte had said , before Nigel opened the , sleek black, limo door , but instead of me getting out of the limo car .

Michael and ,my adorable cute brown cat , Fat Louie , who was wearing my precious crown ,which had , delicately, sown rubies and diamonds and sapphires on it , stepped out of the car .

I however, was already here inside the beautiful palace , wearing yet another gorgeous gown with encrusted , sparkling , diamonds.

And brown swede shoes, I was looking outside the window at the spectacular view which was rich blue cloudless sky , and the wind sweeped grass.

Such a lovely sight I thought ,

" Michael! "

As I ran down the stairs to greet him, I heard him calling

"Mia" .

I slowed down and saundered towards him , for a second I thought all the feelings I had had for him rushed back . But then I thought to myself oh no I cant betray my true love Nicholas.

Then I started to wonder where his girlfriend was , but I do admit I was really happy to see him after all these months. After that moment of madness I decided to ask him

"So wheres your girlfriend ? "

I regret asking this question still because the reply was

"infront of me , you are my girlfriend . "

"Michael I was sure I told you, Im engaged to Lord Deberow , Nicholas. "

"Mia , please Im staying at the palace just at least be my girlfriend even though were not getting married, Mia please I cant imagine my life without you when im not with you its like the whole world has turned black.

I cant think , I cant sleep all I dream about is you, all I want is you!!!"

I was uttterly stuck whats a girl to do especcialy when their human puddles are about to travel up to their eyes and leak out so much that you cant even talk.

**Hey , **

**hope u enjoyed my second chapter I think it was actually shorter then the last one , next chapter will definetly be longer.**

**I will update once I get two reviews so plz start reviewing. **

**Thankz **


End file.
